New York
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: What I think could have happened in 4x10 after Elena told Damon she loved him. Song- New York by Snow Patrol.


_**So did anyone just full out have a super huge Delena fan girl moment when Elena admitted the much awaited 'I love you' quote? **__**YOU BET THIS GIRL DID! I squealed and I guess I probably even sobbed when I saw the look on Damon's face when she said that. It was like the most epic Delena moment EVER! Gah, I'm just so happy!**_

_**Anyway, this was brought upon by that scene. Since the show didn't let us see their meeting after Damon told her to get in her car and drive over to him - yeah, my muse created a perfect imagery on its own and I just HAD to share it with you guys.**_

_**I haven't written Delena in a pretty long time. All my Delena fanfic's that I have written I had removed from the site since I didn't think they were good enough. This one will be the first Delena I have posted on my account. Hopefully I have gotten better at writing Delena since then. **__**Well, I guess we'll just have to find out. **__**I hope you guys like this.**_

_**P.S- The song I was listening to while writing this was New York by Snow Patrol. It was also playing in the scene where Elena and Damon were talking over the phone. I think it suits the scene so well and I suggest you listen to it while reading this :)**_

_**Michelle Xxx**_

* * *

_'Am I dreaming? Yes, this has to be a dream. I'm dreaming. Because this can't be real. Elena would never say she loves me. Never. This is just a dream and soon I'm going to wake up and she's going to be all crazy about Stefan again, like she always has been.'_

Damon's emotions were scattered around everywhere, all of them going through very familiar patterns that had been repeating many times again, over and over. He was pacing, somehow all his inhibitions thrown straight out the window, as he fisted the mobile in his hand.

'_The same mobile she admitted her feelings to you over.'_ Damon thought, sucking in a hissed breath through his clenched teeth. _'Damn it Damon, what the hell are you doing? You were never like this before she came along. You're feeling like this because of her. This is all because of one girl.'_

Damon cursed, throwing the mobile and watching it land on the ground a couple metres away. Next to a pair of boots. A pair of boots that were connected to feet - feet that belonged to...

"Elena?" Damon breathed, eyebrows de-knitting themselves when he spotted her standing there. He hadn't even heard her arrive. Her long brown hair flowed down and fell over her shoulders, chocolate doe eyes wide, surveying him and taking in his appearance, milking it in like she had never done so before.

"Damon." This was said with no trace of anger, hate or disloyalty whatsoever. Damon watched as she took a step forward, her face ever so unchanging as she walked up to him. It was when she was standing right up in front of him that he realized she had tears in her eyes, a smile on her face that seemed to help lift the heavy weight bearing down on his shoulders ever since she had said those three words.

_**"I love you."**_

"Elena." Saying her name again, this time with more strength and stability, reassuring himself that he was not going to let all his inhibitions come swarming back in on him. She just stared at him, tears still glistening in her eyes, smile lighting up her features. It was more reassuring than anything he could ever hope for.

"Damon, I-I love you," she said softly. Damon had to blink twice, clench his jaw to stop himself from grinning so wide his lips would fall off. Elena was waiting, waiting for him to say anything, her eyes still milking in his appearance, more anxiously now. "Are - Are you okay?"

What a silly question. Damon had to tighten the clench in his jaw from bursting out into laughter at Elena's question and how stupid it was. Was he okay? How the fuck was he _not_ okay? The girl he had loved for so long, had pined over while he watched his brother steal all the love, care and compassion she could give, had _finally _admitted she _loved him_.

"Damon, please, y-you're scaring me." He was scaring her? Damon, this time, noticed how her smile had dropped and in its place was a one line frown, painting her lips so well it was uncanny. He swallowed, dry throat nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart at seeing her look like that.

"Elena." He saw how her eyes darted up to meet his when he said her name once again, how she looked worried and anxious and all but a little afraid. "Elena, I can't - I can't - y-you." He swore that the stutters coming out of his mouth were unbelievable.

"You can't? You can't _what_ Damon? You can't do... this?" Elena's frown deepened, eyebrows creasing. Damon saw this. He knew that facial feature uplift, how it let him know that she was scared - scared that he was letting her down easy.

Which he wasn't. God no he wasn't. He loved her. Fuck, he loved her _so freaking much_. He couldn't bare living his immortal, non living life without her. She was - she was everything to him. She meant the whole world, even more. And he would _not _let her go this time. _Not ever_.

That's why no amount, let alone quantity of words, could help convey his feelings towards her. An action of such love and devotion was in reprimand. He felt it, like an instinct. It took over him, drove every single emotion up to the surface. And just then, he knew, he _knew_ what he had to do._  
_

_So he did it..._

* * *

_**So yeah. Wow. I have no idea how this turned out. I'm feeling some mixed emotions here myself. I was thinking of writing the kiss and the feelings and emotions connected to it but then a little thing inside me nagged at me. It told me that if I wrote the scene then it would just ruin the impact the kiss would have if they DO kiss in the next episode... which I REALLY hope they do!**_

_**Instead, I just settled for this. I think it still gives you an idea on how Damon felt, how his emotions were wrapping themselves around his conscience and driving him forward. I'm not sure what the show will have in store for us in this department. I just hope this was a bit close to it. Hoping, not very sure if it will be though. Probably won't be. Either way, just thought I'd give it a swing.**_

_**Let me know if you like it! :3**_


End file.
